parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
History
Needs to be updated History of the Empire Etymology The origin of the Empire name dates back to the High Family of Parakka, who eventually became the ruling family of a small province which they named Parakka, and its people became known as Parakkans. Kingdom of Parakka Kingdom of Parakka was founded in 57BC. by a Shogun known as Baisho Makoto, in the province of Kyoto. It was from there that the Kingdom of Parakka begin at first to slowly expand throw political marriage at first to the Shogun of Hyogo, which was Kyoto neighbour. In the year 01BC the Kingdom of Parakka declared war on the following provinces Nara and Shiga after a failed assassination attempt was made on Shogun Hada Makoto who had taken over from his farther three years prior to that event. by 200AD The Kingdom of Parakka had conquered or acquired throw other means all of South Japan. At that point relations with the North of the island became strained as the fractured north feared an invasion from the Parakkans and so on January 2nd 200, the United Northern Shogans launched a devastating attack along the border. By 205 the Northern forces had managed to fight their way to the outskirts of Kyoto. Unfortunately for the North the Parakkans managed to hold them there and eventually routed their army. Following the victory of Kyoto, the Kingdom of Parakka took the offensive to the North. By 210 the Northern Japan was under control of Shogun Wakao Sanjiro. Conquest of Korea In 870 the Kingdom of Parakka set its sights on Asia, wishing to extend its borders and increase the Empires wealth. As such Shogun Oogami Sanjiro ordered the invasion of Korea. The attack Gyeonguk Province came as a surprise to the Korean Kingdoms and as such it fell to the Parakkans quickly. However, the Three Kingdoms were not caught of guard again. In 872 an Alliance was formed between The Kingdom of Parakka and the Korean Kingdom of Goguryeo, this Alliance was based on the promise of a marriage that would unify the two Kingdoms. By 873 the two kingdoms were unified and managed to finish the war with the remaining two korean kingdoms. By 875 Korea was formally part of the Kingdom of Parakka, which was going throw a transformation of its own becoming an Empire. The Empire of Parakka (Parakkan Empire) By 1000 the Parakkan Empire had been born, and had very little conflict in the 25 years since the end of the Korea war. However, the Korean Border with the Chinese was constantly being raided by the by troops of the Liao Empire who sought to try and bring Korea into his empire. This lead to a number of skirmishes but never open warfare, between the two great empires. In 1110 'Emperor Taizu of Jin '''proposed a marriage that would unify his empire with that of the Parakkan Empire. The Parakkan Emperor accepted and at the time of Emperor Taizu of Jin death in 1123, Laoz Taizu-Sanjiro took the thrown of both the Jin and Parakkan Empires. In 1125 the Parakkan Empire along with the Song dynasty fought a war with the Mongolians who were invading China. The war went badly for the Parakkan Empire and The Song Dynasty who were slow to adapt to the Mongolians style of fighting. This led to certain parts of Central Asia being lost whilst the Alliance fell back. Though eventually seeing the situation the remaining Kingdoms of China rallied together to help fight of the Mongolians. By 1150 the Mongolian war was over, and the Kingdoms of China and the Parakkan Empire began the process of creating a strong stable nation under one banner. Rise of the Atreides Dynasty The Empire of Parakka went throw a period of peace and prosperity from 1180. Despite the issues from certain European Powers like Kirin Taq who sought to gain a foot hold in Asia by trying to conquer various parts of the Empire in 1570. Though with the advancement of more modern technology coming to the Empire it only served to help further the prosperity of the nation. In 1600 however it all changed, as Civil unrest broke out due to a serious of plagues that occurred within a ten year period. In 1610 Civil War broke out between the Emperor, Yuan Chen and the Rebel forces led by Lord Sonu Kwang-Min of Taean Province. The Rebellion started due to a lack of medicine for plague victims and more importantly high taxation. It was during a daring raid on the Nations Capital Kyoto that the rebel forces managed to kill the Emperor, Yuan Chen and his family. Unfortunately whilst this in theory should have paved the way for Lord Sonu Kwang-Min to become the new Emperor it didn't as the other noble families refused to recognise his legitimacy to the throne. As such the Empire broke down into warring states, each state under the rule of a noble family. In 1630 a young Noble from the small family Atreides from the city of Beijing begun rallying other nobles together with the single aim of reunifying the Parakkan Empire which by this point had ceased to exist. The first major step for Su Atreides was uniting the provinces Hebei, Shandong and Jiangsu as once that was achieved not only would the Atreides Family gain important economic advantages over some of the more inland nobles but they would have the ability to form a reasonable army to to control of Shanghai, which by this point was seen as more important than Beijing and even Kyoto. In 1645 House Atreides throw various means had manage to unify the noble families of China under their banner, unknown to them the Noble Families of Japan and Korea were finally being united under the banner of Lord Sonu Kwang-Min who had finally gained enough support to declare himself Emperor of The Empire of Parakka. In March 1645 both the Armies of House Atreides and the Emperor met at the city of Dandong. The Emperor ordered that Su Atreides lay down his arms and pledge his loyalty to the Emperor. Naturally he refused and thus the Battle of Dandong took place. The battle lasted for 4 days with both sides losing well over half their armies in the battle. On the forth day Su Atreides was wounded by a gun shot. This forced the armies of House Atreides to retreat back to Yingkou, where eventually Su Atreides died. Fortunately for House Atreides the Emperors forces in their weekend state did not purse. For the next five years there was no further major engagements with the Parakkan Empire effectively split in two. In 1655 that changed when the new Emperor Kyo Kwang-Min launched a major offensive into China. After a number of defeats House Atreides was forced back to Beijing, where they ordered to surrender; though this order was ignored; thus the battle for Beijing commenced. However, due to exhaustion of the Emperors forces the battle went poorly. As an end result the Emperor was captured and killed with Shao Atreides becoming the new Emperor. In 1670 Shao Atreides died, and was succeeded by his daughter Noya Atreides who became the first Empress of the Parakkan Empire. It was under her leadership that the nations capital was relocated to Gar Genna (Tokyo). In addition she also moved the Parakkan Central Bank to Shanghai, as it was becoming an economic hub for the Empire. Finally she made Beijing the Second Capital City of the Empire, with the purpose of housing some of the Administration duties of the Empire. ''Today Beijing is where the Senate is located. Whilst the Eternal Council is located in Gar Jenna. In 1690 Noya Atreides began the Parakkan Empire expansion into North Asia, securing the territory around the Sea of Okhotsk. This campaign of expansion was the first and only expansion under Empress Noya Atreides, who afterwards strove to incorporate the different culture into the Empire and began a period of peace and prosperity. Parakkan - Kirin Wars In 1839AD war broke out over the Opium trade which Kirin Taq though the East India Company dominated. In addition Foreign nations were generally not allowed to trade throughout the Parakkan Empire and where restricted to only a number of ports. The war lasted for approximately three years in which Kirin Taq which resulted in Hong Kong being ceded to the Western Empire. However, whilst this was seen as a humiliating defeat for the Empire it did help the Parakkan Empire realise that their technology was behind the times and as such looked to other powers around the world to help bring them into the modern era. By the start of the second Parakkan - Kirin War in 1856, the Parakkan Empire's Military had received a complete overhaul. The second war ended in 1860 this time in a Parakkan Victory, which resulted in Hong Kong being returned to the Empire and a military alliance being established between the two empires in the hopes of preventing further conflicts. World War 1 For the most part The Parakkan Empire remained neutral in the war, though in December 1916 The Parakkan Empire launched an invasion of Vietnam under the pretence of aiding them against the armies of Freczia who where invading the south of the nation. By August 1916 Vietnam was evenly split with the North being part of The Empire of Parakka and the south being part of Freczia. Border skirmishes were common place up until the end of World War 1 in 1918 but no formal declaration of war was ever made between the Empire and Freczia. This was mostly due to the fact that both nations for the majority of time between August 1916 and 1918 were fighting a proxy war within the nation, whilst at the same time ensuring their control over their respective halves of Vietnam. Triwen - Parakka War In 1926 War broke out between the Parakkan Empire and Triwen regarding expansion within the Pacific Ocean. For a number of years prior to World War 1 and after both the Parakkan Empire and The United States of Triwen had been conducting various expansions throughout the Pacific. Mostly to control trade but also to control resources in the region. In May 1926 a Skirmish broke out between a Parakkan Destroyer and Triwen Destroyer off the cost of Samoa, which both nations claimed belonged to them. The Triwen Destroyer was sunk and the Parakkan Destroyer managed to regain control of Apia from Triwen. This was seen as the final straw by Triwen who declared war on 1st July 1926. In the months that followed a number of skirmishes had taken place between the two world powers with no clear winner in sight. Though in 1929 things changed when Triwen tried to bomb Kyoto the Capital City of the Parakkan Empire, and failed. This brazen attack was enough to send shock waves throw the Empire and it was deemed that there could be no more quarters given. As a result in October 1929, a large fleet was sent to Hawaii the Triwen Islands which were seen as strategically important for trade and expansion in relation to the American Continents. The battle for Hawaii lasted for over a week, but ultimately the Triwen forces were caught of guard and due to supperor numbers were forced to surrender the islands. However, the war continued for a further 2 months, only ending when The Western Empire of Kirin Taq came to the aid of the Parakkan Empire, when one of their trade ships was sunk by a Triwen Submarine. Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information